Irony
by JenEvan
Summary: Tea time at an unusual place,with an unusual host and guest.


A sort of sequel to 'Lost Innocence'.

Disclaimer_: I do NOT own RO, and do NOT own the rights to the song 'Hare Hare Yukai'; only Sigurd's personality, Evangeline, Andrieanne and other characters are mine._

It was a common fact that Glast Heim is a haunted dead city without a single living soul as its occupant…

'Nazo nazo, mitai ni,'

It was a silent, cold place that always remained dark and eerie, despite the daylight sun…

'chikyuu gi wo, toki atashi tada'

It housed no living inhabitants; its only sign of life being professions who came to train in its dangerous ground; or teams of adventurers seeking out challenges from its powerful undead occupants…

'Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne'

'Jikan no hatte matte—'

The song stopped as soon as the high priestess stepped into view. The singing, dancing young man, about 17 years old, gaped at the unexpected visitor, as if he just saw a ghost.

"Iiiyyaaaaaa!"

The panicking boy waved his arms frantically as he yelled; spooked out no doubt.

For a second, Evangeline stared, sweat-dropped. Then she took pity on him, and cast an Agility Decrease spell on the boy, helping him to calm down for a moment.

"I.. it's…Ah, I'm so sorry. I… Ah, I forgot!"

Evangeline watched the boy ran back into the pantry of the Glast Heim Chivalry, quite puzzled, until she saw him emerged with a tray of tea and cookies.

"I… er… I hope you like the tea, miss…and the cookies too! My sister made them… I… should have… more polite…Sorry…"

Evangeline took a cookie; her sight never left the boy, who was now quietly drinking a cup of tea. He was quite sturdy built, with an average height, short raven hair and ruby eyes. Despite his somewhat eerie features, the boy was a cute one; not handsome, dashing, but cute, innocent. Like an angel. A cherubim, to be precise. Or a poring. His soft voice, the quiet personality and constant stuttering reflects a very shy personality with lack of confidence. A feature that made the boy looked vulnerable, fragile. However, being a high priestess that have experienced numerous encounter with the dead and undead, Evangeline knew, as soon as she saw his pale, almost luminous skin, that he was one of them. One of Glast Heim's residents. But she was curious.

"Why did you learn to dance?"

The boy, who had buried his face in his cup of tea just now, suddenly lightened up.

"Oh! I reaaalllyyy love to dance! And sing! I always like it when the dance troupe came and perform and I will always run up to the stage and join them and dance and…"

Noticing that he had rambled on without sense, the boy buried his reddened face in his teacup again.

"So that is where you learn to dance."

The astonished boy was now staring at Evangeline with his wide ruby eyes; and Evangeline hope they wouldn't start to shed tears.

"…You… actually…listened…to me…?"

The boy cast his eyes down shyly when Evangeline nodded with an understanding smile.

"...it's for my friends… I promised them… will join them… Comodo Dance Competition… I won't let them down!"

Somehow, knowing that he had unconsciously burst out again, he returned to looking into his teacup, embarrassed.

"I wish you good luck then. God will be there to bless you and your friends."

The boy nodded his thanks; sipping his tea with a coy smile. Just when things are calm, the door creak open as a Khalitzburg marched in and bowed; whispering something to the boy.

"Intruders in the West Wing?"

"Yes, sir. A scholar, a hunter and an assassin."

"Please gather the rest of the squad, and wait for me at the entrance."

The Khalitzburg bowed and left. However, Evangeline stopped the boy when he was about to get up.

"Those are old friends of mine, so I'll deal with them directly."

"But…"

"Besides, as a guest, I should not burden the host by bringing in my problems to his house. It's basic courtesy, young gentleman."

"…you… just… call me Sigurd…Miss…"

"Evangeline. Thank you for the company and tea, Sigurd."

--

"My, my, hiding here in Glast Heim, I see."

Evangeline smiled nonchalantly despite the scholar's catty remarks.

"If you don't tell me where that paladin friend of yours is now, I guess I'll have to hold you responsible for Eric's humiliating defeat!"

Evangeline readied her sword-mace just as the trio launched their attacks at her. Usually she'll prefer the Morning Star for a spectacular splash of red and gore. Today, she is just in the mood for sashimi slices and red ribbons. And Andrianne is not here to stop her now. She smiled and liked her lips.

--

Evangeline frowned as her mace landed on a black broadsword.

"They're… out cold now… there's no need to… finish…"

Ruby eyes were on the verge of tears, pleading for the high priestess to spare the trio's life.

"I…beg you… please…"

"Very well." Evangeline lowered her mace. A slight smile replaced the frown from just now.

"I'll leave them in your care now, since they are intruding upon your compound."

"O…Ok… I'll tend to them now… so… they'll be alright by tomorrow. Thank you… Miss Evangeline."

Evangeline smiled with a nod as she bid her farewell. At least Sharon and her friends will have a good fright when they finally awaken surrounded by Khalitzburgs and Raydrics.

An armored figure within the castle watched the high priestess vanished from the front gates. How ironic that a cursed undead being contained a pure soul of kindness, while a bloodthirsty demon resided in the body of a God's servant. The Blood Knight mused as she made her exit back to Nifleim, with the extra packet of cookies.

* * *

__

The song and dance by Sigurd is the 'Hare Hare Yukai' from 'Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'. As for the Blood Knight, she is the one who baked the cookies.


End file.
